dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Infernal Swineclops
|imagewidth = 400px |specialAbility = Switches between two stances. Slight resistance to the effects of the Living Staff's Life Blossom. Deliberately avoids touching the Living Staff's Life Blossom.}} The Infernal Swineclops is a mob exclusive to The Forge event in Don't Starve Together. It serves as the current final boss for the event. It appears to be a boar, bull, and beetle tribrid. It wears spike-covered green battle armor with a huge beetle-like carapace. It also appears to have a golden lock on its snout that moves in both modes, as well as a chain on its torso connecting to the battle armor and the aforementioned carapace, gauntlets on its wrists, and a collar surrounding its neck. The Infernal Swineclops' overall distinction with the Grand Forge Boarrior is that it is taller and wider than the Grand Forge Boarrior, it is also a boxer, and it doesn't appear to be injured. Behavior The Infernal Swineclops shows up in the 12th round after the Rhinocebros are defeated. Battlemaster Pugna calls out to the Infernal Swineclops, noting of the survivors' many victories prior to combating the final boss. The Infernal Swineclops has two modes: offense mode and defense mode. Offense mode has the Infernal Swineclops move slowly at a casual-like walk and can leap up into the air that covers a wide area of effect, a ground rage attack that hits up to 6 times in a mere matter of seconds if a special attack was used, and a brutal punch, with its attacks gaining intensity over time, but is vulnerable to more damage and stuns. In defense mode, the Infernal Swineclops moves very quickly, the damage taken from any attack is halved barring a special attack, for every special attack used, the boss gains a buff in defense, swiftly jabs at the player who has gained aggro on them, but is susceptible to special attack stuns. The Infernal Swineclops shifts between offense and defense if the boss takes too much damage, is hit by a special attack that breaks shields, "sheds" its skin, in the Living Staff's Life Blossom, if enough time passes, if it cannot touch the player who gained aggro, or if the player who gained aggro attempts to move as far away from the boss. The Infernal Swineclops appears to have several phases, just like the Grand Forge Boarrior. The 1st phase has it sticking to defense mode, which leaves it quick and susceptible to stuns, unless the player who gained aggro somehow forces offense mode through the aid of the other player(s). Nearing the end of the 1st phase, the Infernal Swineclops begins to attack in offense mode instead of only using it in the Living Staff's Life Blossom, or, when waking up, initially. The 2nd phase has the Infernal Swineclops roaring and beating on its chest, introducing how bad offense mode is to fight if one were to facetank it. Offense mode in this form allows its punches to chain into each other, including a "temper" slam if enough damage was taken in this phase or if someone used a ranged weapon-type special attack. The 3rd phase has the Infernal Swineclops have the deadliest offense mode possibly seen. Offense mode has the flurry of seemingly infinite punches, and if a tank gets too close, it will easily tear through them if interruptions aren't made to this attack. If the Infernal Swineclops dies, its helm breaks, revealing its real eye, some additional fur during its fall, and its "forewings" twitch once he's on the ground as the camera locks onto the final boss, unless the player moves farther away from it. If the team is defeated by the Infernal Swineclops, it throws a flower similar in appearance to a flower in the Living Staff's Life Blossom up in the air and poses with its back turned. Tips * The team's main tank will survive longer by equipping the Blacksmith's Edge, and using the parry ability wisely. * WX-78, a tank, can sometimes shock the Infernal Swineclops. This may let the Infernal Swineclops wreak havoc on the team if the Infernal Swineclops keeps getting shocked while attempting to use a leap attack before sleeping in the Living Staff's Life Blossom, for instance. This problem is also compounded if the Infernal Swineclops is in the final phase, prime for pummeling the tanks to death, in the Living Staff's Life Blossom. * The Infernal Swineclops will only sleep after performing a jump attack. This can lead to difficult scenarios if the Infernal Swineclops pummles the one of the team's tanks to death inside the Living Staff's Life Blossom, then jumps out of the Life Blossom toward its next victim who gained aggro on the boss. ** A way to reduce the likelihood of the Infernal Swineclops' jump attack in the Life Blossoms is to have a character capable of using books to cast petrification as the Life Blossom spawns. This will cause it to break out of the petrification which will force it to sleep when the animation ends. Certain circumstances will keep this from always working, but it allows the tank players to recover more health. * If the Infernal Swineclops manages to escape the Living Staff's Life Blossom, Woodie can give the team time to recover by chucking Lucy and running away. * To avoid the pummeling in the final phase, without immediate aid from Woodie or from Maxwell, for instance, the main tank should periodically switch out with Woodie and back away from the Infernal Swineclops to ensure that at least one tank stays alive at a time. Alternatively, the pummeling can be canceled if enough distance is kept away from the Infernal Swineclops' fist. * In both offense and defense mode, the Infernal Swineclops has a ridiculously low attack period; even an experienced Woodie player, won't be able to consistently interrupt it using Riled Lucy's special attack. * Timing of the specials is also a good strategy to utilize. When using a special for a character, such as Willow, one can time the special when the Infernal Swineclops leaps up into the air, giving the player ample time for the boss to not pound the ground. * When in offense mode, the Infernal Swineclops can buff itself by roaring and beating on its chest, increasing its damage to 250. Trivia * The Infernal Swineclops's spawn code is "beetletaur". However, it's impossible to spawn it in the regular game, while the Console is not available at all on The Forge servers. * The Infernal Swineclops' appearance is based on the Minotaur, a Greek mythological creature, in similarity to the Ancient Guardian. This is also interesting to note about its beetle-like appearance, too. The Romanian noun for "taur" is referenced to the real-life stag beetle. * The Infernal Swineclops is one of the two of the new mobs introduced in the 2018 version of The Forge. The Rhinocebros are the other mobs that are new to this event, if the brothers are treated as their own, separate mob. * The Infernal Swineclops was originally named "Scarabataur the Condemned" in its Profile Icon. Gallery Infernal_Swineclops_Sleeping.png|Infernal Swineclops sleeping. Swineclops_Dead.png|Defeated Infernal Swineclops. Swineclops_Forge_Ad.png|Infernal Swineclops as seen on The Forge advertisement. RWP 215 Swineclops Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Infernal Swineclops from Rhymes with Play #215. vi:Infernal Swineclops Category:Events Category:Boss Monsters